This invention relates in general to the testing of traction motors and, more particularly, to the testing of such motors to determine if the brush holder supports of the motors are properly aligned.
After a traction motor is used for a substantial amount of time, it is common to rebuild the motor to extend its operating life. One step in rebuilding the motor is to rebuild the motor frame. When rebuilding the motor frame, it is desirable to predict if a particular motor frame will pass the critical to quality characteristic of brush spacing which in the past was measured after significant effort was expended on the frame and the motor was reassembled.